Destinies
by watchdog
Summary: just a small crossover i thought would be fun to write


Prologue  
  
The dust had settled, he was victorious. The young man stood and looked at his enemy, the creature who threatened his life, his world, and the people he cared about most. Now it was no more then a trembling pile of goop, the spirit wanting to continue the fight but the body refusing. The youth smiled.  
  
The energy from their fight could still be sensed, though one would expect this when both fighters had generated enough energy to destroy the Earth twenty times over and then some.  
  
This creature had pushed him to the limits and had paid the price for it, having friends and loved ones kidnapped and almost killed did that to a man, even one as gentle in nature as he was.   
  
As he turned to free the people he came to rescue his smile faded, his senses were going ballistic, something big was about to happened. Purple lightning filled the sky as a horrendous laugh bellowed from behind him. His vision blurred, and then spiraled into darkness.  
  
The last thing he saw was a giant black and white sphere, and the purple and green beast ripping free of its insides.  
  
***  
  
*** = Change of scene  
  
--- = Change of perspective  
  
Destinies   
  
Chapter 1: Not From Around Here  
  
" What the hell was that?" Shigeru Aoba yelled from his console. " The energy readings just went through the roof. We can't even record them anymore."  
  
" The Eva?" The answer was obvious to Misato Katsuragi as she stood there watching the purple titan rip free of the twelfth angel, she was overwhelmed with a sense of relief and terror. Relief that her charge, the boy she thought of as family, looked to be coming back to her, terror at how.   
  
" No ma'am, it's a completely different energy pattern. It should be vis..."   
  
Shigeru cut himself off as the mobile control center was filled with a blue light. Every person within eye site of the scene was instantly paralyzed as they laid eyes on the ball of light rising up from within the shredded angel.   
  
Beautiful, people were left speechless as they gazed at the heavenly object rising slowly from within the depths of their enemy, the twelfth angel. It reached a height not even the tallest angel would reach then shone even more brightly, the light it emanated was brighter then any star.  
  
All thoughts of battle and of the angel had vanished as soon as one laid eyes upon the light.   
  
***  
  
  
  
Shinji Ikari slowly opened his eyes and found himself once again staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. The dull high-pitched sound of cicadas could be heard. He looked to his left and found the crimson eyes of Rei Ayanami staring down at him.  
  
" A...Ayanami?" he said, sounding very unsure of himself.  
  
" Pilot Ikari, You should rest today. Pilot Soryu and I can take care of things." It sounded like more of a demand then a request, but then again he could never be sure with her.  
  
" But I feel just fine now."  
  
" Well that's could for you." The word sent a chill down Shinji's spine. 'Those words, Ayanami? Mother?' It was to confusing for the young pilot to even think about in his current state.  
  
It wasn't that he was in pain, in fact he felt as good as he ever had, which surprised him because of what he remember from the last battle. What bothered him was the feeling he had inside that something else was going on around NERV. If asked he wouldn't be able to say exactly what he felt, just that he felt something.   
  
Something for once, that Shinji Ikari wasn't scared of.  
  
***  
  
Misato stared through the looking glass at the nine bodies that lay unconscious on beds with a look of obvious worry on her face. After the light had descended and disappeared these people were found where it touched the ground. The one with green skin made her very nervous, at first she thought about killing it before it woke up, but the scans were negative for anything that meant it was an angel, so she had decided to place it under heavy guard for now. And the pig that was dressed in men's clothing, she didn't want to even think about that.  
  
The other figures looked normal. There were five males and two females. Two of the males seemed fairly tall and had tar black hair, although one looked quite older then the other and had very defining scars on his left cheek. Two appeared to be young children no older then 9, they both had fairly long hair while one was black and seemed to stand and spread while the other had a light purple color as it hung down. The fifth male appeared to be of a similar ages to that of the scarred one, though he had slightly longer black hair and was considerable shorter, almost child height.  
  
The two females were very attractive, it made Misato slightly jealous that two people who were apparently comatose could look as good as that. They both had fairly short hair although one was black and the other a light green.   
  
"So, anything new about our mystery guests?" She finally asked her old friend, who had been standing next to her reading some charts.  
  
  
  
" Well from all our readings we've determined that they are not angels, but other then that no." She pushed her glasses back up her nose. " We still have no idea how they appeared from a ball of light that seemed to be produced by a dying angel."  
  
" Last ditch attempt to save itself?"  
  
" Possible, but unlikely. The ball of light seemed to do little then produce these people, if they are people. They didn't help it or show any signs of doing anything in the near future."  
  
" Still, this whole situation makes me nervous."  
  
" Your not the only one." Ritsuko had to keep from smiling as she remembered the commander's reaction to the situation. She could tell he was nervous that nothing in the Dead Sea scrolls had predicted this happening.  
  
***  
  
In a field just outside of Tokyo-3, a dark haired woman found herself in a small crater very confused. Hadn't she just been in a desert watching her son fight to the death, now hear she was sitting in a nice green field. As her mind raced to figure out what was going on she noticed that she wasn't alone. The old man who she had seen many times before crouched at the edge of the crater looking out over a nearby city. He glanced over at her, going red as he quickly looked back towards the city with a smile on his face.  
  
The woman looked at him strangely. 'What the hell was that about?' Answering her own question she looked down to find her dress up around her knees, conveniently giving the old man a good view of what was underneath. She let out an ear-shattering scream as she pushed her dress back down. When she looked back up she found the old man had used this as his chance to escape. 'Not if I have anything to do with it.'   
  
With that she took off after him spewing out curses and flames.  
  
To Be Continued....   
  
Next Chapter: Just Like Me \ Kill The Perverts  
  
Next chapter will have the female cast of Eva face their worst nightmare as a dirty old man and his perverted pig set their sights on them.  
  
I know this isn't very good but I thought it would be fun to have a DBZ/NGE crossover because I haven't come across one yet. I only hope I can make it at least decent. 


End file.
